My Guardian Angel
by Alisson White
Summary: En el mundo hay tantas personas... buenas que te protegen pase lo que pase, me refiero a... angeles sin alas... Cream, piensa que ese angel no existe en ella, hasta que, su angel le salva la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**YUPI! Hola a todos, gracias a "sonamyxsiempre" ya se como hacer historias de caps es muy facíl así que aquí les traigó una nueva historia esperó y la dísfruten...! por cierto los scripts (blaze:blablabla...) no se si les gusten mucho, pues no tengo idea de como hacerlos buenos NO ME JUZGEN ok... oh y sorry si los caps se me van haciendo largos y esta historia no contiene OCS miós...**

**en este fic todos tienen 18 añitos ok hasta Cream ok ok...**

_**My Guardian Angel**_

_**Cap. 1- ¿I Do Not Why I Have An Angel?**_

_**Narra Cream. **_

Caminaba pacíficamente por la plaza, ví pasar a Rouge volando y extrañamente Knuckles la perseguia a una distancia corta, me parecío extraño pero, luego segui caminando.

Por otro lado, ví a Amy buscando algo con extrañesa y me acerque a hablarle.

Cream:- pasá algo Amy - ***preocupada***

Amy:- ¡¿has visto a Sonic?! - ***viendo a todas partes***

Miré a todas partes y ví a Sonic tras Amy un poco alejado de ella, se pusó un dedo en la boca en señal de que no le dijera donde estaba.

Cream:- no,no lo e visto - ***alejandome extrañada***

Me puse a pensar... qué Sonic y Knuckles erán como que sí... trataban de proteger a Rouge y Amy, cuídandolas, ¿por que yo no tenía un... Angel? Supuestamente ellos son como angeles sin alas...

Me pusé triste, y me dispuse a ir a mi casa.

[al llegar a casa...]

Cream:- ¡Mamá! -

Vainilla:- qué pasa cariño - ***entrando a mi habitacion***

Cream:- quería preguntarte sí, te ha pasado qué, ves a alguien con proteccíon, osea, que, ves a alguien cuídando a otra persona, que son como... angeles sín alas... mi punto es que... si has visto a alguien con uno de esos angeles sin alas tras el o ella cuidando la o lo y... te das cuenta de qué tu no tienes uno - ***inquieta***

Vainilla:- te entíendo hija, sí me a pasado pero cuando era muy jovén, pensé que jamás tendría un angel y luego... -

Cream:- mamá, no soy tonta, no me engañas, siempre que sudas y te pones así "rarita" es qué no dicés la verdad -***seria***

Vainilla:- ok, ok jamás tuve un angel sin alas, ni tu abuela y tu abuelo y por eso es que murieron a los 40 - ***rapidamente saliendo de mi habítacion triste***

¿nunca tendré un angel? Pufff... debé ser algo de família... me dispuse a salir por la ventana y tomar un poco de aíre fresco. Fuí a un parqué donde estaba una construcción, no le dí importancía, Había mucha gente allí, y entre ellas se podía ver a Shadow, pero solo me fuí caminando lentamente decaída.

Arquitecto:- despejen el aréa de adelante - ***señalando por donde yo caminaba***

Gente:- ¡por que!

Arquitecto:- no lo se solo quería gritar para despejarme, estoy a 500 metros de altura sobre un trozó de madera inestable para hacer un adorno del día del maestro... mi vida es un asco- ***dando una vuelta***

Me detúve a ver un momento la construcción, lo qué fué malo para mí, una viga de escaleras de metal altas se rompió por la mitad y llegaba hacía dondé yo estaba a una gran velocida y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Shadow:- Cream! - ***corriendo rapido hacía mí***

Shadow al llegar se colocó frente a mí y empezo a empujarme un poco, un agíl y suave impacto rozo por la espalda de Shadow sin sentír nada mas qué suciedad atras, ese momento estuvo en camará lenta para mí.

Shadow:- ¿estas bien? - ***sujetando mis brazos***

Cream:- la pregúnta es al revés... gracías -***sonriendo apenada***

Arquitecto:- Lo sentímos mucho, jovén, ¿esta bien? -

Cream:- si, no se preocupe -

Arquitecto:- ¿y usted caballero?

Shadow:- claro, estoy bíen -

Shadow... Shadow será... Mi angel guardían... Puffff... no creó, solo por que me salve... la vida, es mí... ohhhh...

Shadow:- ¿Cream? - ***sonriendo***

Cream:- ¡Oh! Que pasá, Shadow -

Shadow:- nada, solo quería decirte que te acompaño a tu casa -

Cream:- de acuerdo - ***algo sonrojada***

TO BE CONTINUED...

**No me juzgen no sabía como hacer mi primer cap. Y se me ocurrio esto, pues nos leemos luego, aviso que voy a actualizar aproximadamente hasta... el domingo y se que se me hizo largo el chapter pero si el domingo actualizo... Nos leemos el domingo!**

**Proximo cap.: Knowing My Angel.**


	2. Knowing My Angel

**Wuw! Aca ta el cap. 2 yei! dije que actualizaba el domingo pero se me antojo actualizar hoy!**

_**My Guardian Angel**_

_**Cap.2- Knowing My Angel.**_

**Narra Cream.**

[en el camino hacía casa...]

Shadow:- ¿Cream? - ***caminando conmigo***

Cream:- sí -

Shadow:- emm... ¿quieres un helado? - ***señalando un carrito de helado***

Cream:- cla-claro - ***sonrojada***

Le pedimos al señór de los helados un helado de chocolate para Shadow y uno de vainilla para mi.

Vendedor:- aquí tienen para la dulce parejita - ***entregandonos los helados***

Yo y Shadow:- no somos pareja - ***sonrojados tomando los helado***

Vendedor:- si lo son por qué, les acabó de dar la promocion 2x1 de parejas - ***sonriendo***

Shadow:- ok, gracias igual, por los helados no por decír que somos... "pareja" - ***apenado***

Vendedor:- muy bien, que les vaya bien -

Cream:- ok, gracias - ***alejandonos***

Shadow:- Cream, se sincera tú te molestastes cuando el señor nos llamo "pareja" - ***comiendo su helado***

Cream:- no - ***moviendo la cabeza***

Shadow:- ¿¡QUE!? - ***atragantandose***

Cream:- dije qué no... - ***comiendo mi helado***

Shadow:- ¿entonces dices que te encantaria ser mi pareja? - ***deteniendose el y yo***

Cream:- cuando llegamos a eso, Shadow, digo qué me encanto... digo esteeeeeeeee... que no me enfade cuando dijo que eramos pareja... -

Shadow:- ¿Cream? -

Cream:- ¿si? -

Shadow:- cuidado -

Cream:- ¿por que?

Shadow:- ¡por eso ten cuidado! -

Shadow me agacho ya que llegamos a un parqué donde se practicaba tiró y paintball.

Fuimos agachados hasta salír del parqué, los helados seguian "helados" aun.

Shadow:- te salve 2 veces la vida hoy - ***riendo***

Cream:- jejeje... gracias -

Sonic y Amy aparecieron por allí juntos y nos vieron a mi y a Shadow riendo.

Amy:- ¿por qué tanta risa eh? - ***acercandose***

Shadow y yo:- nada -

Sonic:- no será que aquí hay un poquito de...hummm... veamos... Shadeam – ***riendo***

Cream:- y que tienen ustedes... -

Shadow:- Sonamy -

Todos reímos un rato pero llegó el momento de seguir a casa con Shadow, faltaba 1km para llegar a casa ya que me desvie un poco del camino.

Cream:- ¿Shadow? - ***caminando***

Shadow:- ¿qué? - ***mirando me***

Cream:- pues... siempre e querido saber... como eres realmente - ***apenada***

Shadow:- te refieres a... ¿mi personalidad? - ***deteniendonos***

Cream:- exacto -

Shadow:- ok te dire... cuando muera - ***pesadamente***

Cream:- oye... vamos... - ***tomandole del brazo***

Shadow:- ok no hay problema... te lo dire...alla - ***señalando una ****banca en medio de arboles de cerezos***

Cream:- de acuerdo - ***un poco apenada***

Shadow y yo nos sentamos juntos, yo algo sonrojada y el como si nada, se recosto y empezo.

Shadow:- bien Cream... soy un erizo muy frio y... algo malo jejeje... pero, siempre me a interesado proteger a las personas por... una promesa que hice hace años - ***serio***

Cream:- Shadow... - ***en suspiro***

Shadow:- ¿que? -

Cream:- emmm ehmmmm eje emmm... yop... este... vamos ya a casa - ***sonrojada***

Shadow:- ok -

En el camino Shadow y yo no hablamos de nada, el silencío reino, hasta que por fín llegamos a casa, por alguna razón senti deseos de ¿abrazar a Shadow? De todos modos lo hice.

Shadow:- a que viene ese abrazo, Cream - ***siguiendo en el abrazo***

Cream:- lo siento, fue un impulso y... no lo pude evitar - ***soltandome y sonrojada***

Shadow:- tranquila Cream - ***acariciando mi cabeza como mascota*** - todo el mundo tiene sus impulsos... y sus razónes por tenerlos - ***tomando mi barbilla***

Cream:- Shadow... primero me tratas como mascota, y ahora... no, no se que haces - ***sonrojada***

Shadow:- ¿uh? Emmm si yo tampoco se lo que... estoy haciendo - ***soltandome***

Con otro impulso mire a Shadow y le di un beso en la mejilla y sali corriendo a entrar a mi casa. Shadow, se quedo parado alli muy confundido y luego se fué algo raro.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Se me hizo largo, lo se pero... ah aqui esta ya ok, nos leemos luego, no se creo qué actualizo el... ehm... el miercolés, ok. GOOD BYE.!**

**Proximo capitulo: The Moment Of Truth**


End file.
